Spelman College is on a trajectory to emerge as one of the nation's leading undergraduate institutions for science research and research training. Spelman has received national recognition for its distinctive track record in the education and early training of African American female scientists. For years, however, the institution's potential for excellence fin research has been restrained by 1) an insufficient research infrastructure, 2) inadequate research space, and 3) inadequate support of faculty research efforts, particularly at the junior level. Over the last year, the space and physical facility problems have been addressed by the opening of a new 153,000 gross square foot, science facility. However, lack of a sufficient research infrastructure continues to impede progress. The current proposal builds on accomplishments realized under Phase I of the NIH/RIMI program. It specifically focuses on faculty research development and efforts to continue to improve the infrastructure. This powerful combination should create the ideal 'environment for a dramatic enhancement of research productivity and long-term sustainability. Toward this end, the Spelman Center for Biomedical and Behavioral Research would serve as the platform to support faculty-led projects that focus on biomedical, psychosocial, behavioral, and health-related research at Spelman College. The Center's faculty development program is designed to significantly strengthen the research program by providing a new system of support and mentoring for junior faculty. This area of emphasis also includes competitive funds available to both junior and senior faculty for pilot projects that have a high probability of leading to research publications and externally funded grants. The Center's Office of Research Resources is designed to serve as a well-organized, highly efficient, and highly effective source for acquiring and distributing research resources. This office would build upon the infrastructure developed in Phase I and provide new support for more effective post-award administration of a growing number of research grants, timely acquisition and delivery of supplies in the new science facility, and internal program evaluation to provide continuous feedback and optimization of the program. The two core laboratories, the Cell and Molecular Core Lab and the Imaging and Biocomputing Core Laboratory, are multi-user shared laboratory facilities that will be staffed by two core laboratory technicians. The goals of the core laboratories arc to provide scientists with support and access to shared equipment (including a new state-of-the-art imaging facility); to train students, faculty, and, staff on new techniques; and to provide specific laboratory services. [unreadable] [unreadable]